


The First Dance

by zenospenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Choking, F/M, Named Warrior of light, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Solus is bastard, Solus was a theatre kid, but that doesnt mean he doesnt get pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenospenos/pseuds/zenospenos
Summary: Solus zos Galvus catches eye of a talented dancer, and bids her return to his quarters with him. Inspired by @tsukishimmy's drawings.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukishimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimmy/gifts).



> Enjoy, Solus-fuckers

Nei Akagane is pretty as she balances on a single foot and turns with her arms outstretched from her sides. Pretty as she smiles and laughs, with cheeks flushed pink and eyes lit up like the stars. 

She’s pretty here, too, here in the present, draping herself daintily over his bed. Solus paces around her, back and forth, pleased with himself. The flush on her face is different from the one when she was performing, this time it’s of embarrassment and annoyance and arousal. 

She looks so soft lying down on his many pillows and blankets, though her body is nearly pure muscle. Solus wonders how far she can twist and turn, especially after how exhausted she must be after her performance. 

But now all the bards and actors and singers are gone, and yet he still has the desire to be entertained. 

She readily agreed to a meeting with the Emperor, and even more to retire to his chambers with him once the crowds had dispersed. 

“Your radiance..” Nei whispers, watching him pace around the room, skin flush and hot from her hard day’s work. The bed dips as he ceases his pacing and sits down on the edge, sliding off his jacket and folding it neatly on the floor. Next come the gloves, and they too make their way to the floor. Solus leans back, watching how she tightens beneath his gaze, and he chuckles under his breath, snaking a hand down the length of the covers and intertwining his fingers with hers. 

Her hand was so small compared to his, and though she liked the feeling of his calloused fingers dragging across her palm, sharing the heat between them, she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. 

“Is there something wrong, little dancer?” The Emperor asks, rubbing his thumb in circles across the skin between her thumb and forefinger. Nei shakes her head, burying her face into her shoulder as she lies there, both calm and anxiety invading her body at once. Her palms began to sweat, and though she tried to save herself from the embarrassment, the grip on her hand didn’t lax. 

Solus gave her a gentle squeeze, a kind smile. 

“You know, I have always been a patron for the arts.” He hummed, golden eyes drinking in her form, “So many dancers and actors and bards come to Garlemald hoping to catch my eye. Of course, not many have the talent that you possess.” 

She blushed, smiling back at him. 

“Thank you, Your Radiance.” Nei murmured.

“Please.” Solus grinned, squeezing her hand once again. “Call me Solus, at least here in my chambers. It is just the two of us, after all.”

“Very well, Y— Solus.” She stuttered. The Emperor chuckled at her slip, shifting his weight to lean over her body, intoxicating heat seeping from in between her legs. 

She knew why she was here. Why Emperor Solus took such interest in her. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know.” He says, an eyebrow raised. Expectant. 

“Oh.. I—Thank you.” Nei stuttered, hiding her face behind an outstretched palm, burying her nose into the soft pillows beside her. Solus smiles, taking her other hand into his, pressing her palm to his lips. 

They’re soft and warm for such a person, an imperialist who led his country with an iron fist and ruled over her with a gentle touch to her wrists. 

He invited her to his chambers after her performance earlier that night, and she willingly obliged, giddy with an unwavering happiness that the Emperor, such a generous patron of the arts, would take notice of her. 

“Nei.” He murmurs, tasting her name. “Such a simple name for someone so graceful and beautiful.”

“O-Oh.” She stuttered, shifting her weight to her elbows, pushing herself up from her position on the bed. 

Solus quirked an eyebrow at her movements, and suddenly her hand was squeezing his, her own golden eyes lit up like the stars, face to face with the Emperor himself. 

“Thank you, Solus.” She says, leaning in close. “I hope I can dazzle you here in your chambers as I did on the stage today. It’s only fair, after all. You’ve done so much for my troupe and my family.” 

Solus grinned, cupping her face in his hands. How small it was, compared to his own size. He noticed her shiver as he brought his lips to her temple, lightly dotting kisses down her nose until he reached her ruby lips, pausing for a moment as if to wait for her consent. 

Nei groaned, eyes fluttering shut as she felt his lips make their way down her face, movements stilling once he reached the tip of her nose. 

“S-Solus. Please.” She pleaded, and she could hear the smirk that played on his lips before they locked with her own, bidding her mouth open. Moaning in response, she cupped her palm on the side of his face, hesitant to open up for him. 

He pulled away, a strand of saliva stringing between them, Nei’s face flushed with hunger and embarrassment and want. 

Solus merely grinned, taking her hands in his and guiding them to his chest, leaning forward once again. 

“That’s a good girl.” 

She kissed him again, fervently, hands roaming the details of his undershirt, fingering her way to the buttons that lined the center of his smallclothes, doing her best to fiddle them out of place while still kissing him with all her effort. Nei felt him moan against her tongue as her hand touched his bare chest, exploring the dips and rises of his body. 

They broke apart once again, a devilish look in the Emperor’s eye, as he took the hand placed on his chest and pulled her off of him, guiding her pliant body to the floor between his knees. 

She kneeled still, hand encapsulated in hand, waiting for him to make the next move. Solus pressed his face into her neck, inhaling, taking in her sweet scent and rubbing circles on the tops of her hands with his thumb.

“I want you to know that you don’t have to lay with me.” He whispered against the shell of her ear, voice husky. “The last thing I want to do is force you into this.” 

With glassy eyes, Nei gazed up at the Emperor and shook her head, pupils wide. 

“I want this, Solus.” 

He grinned, pressing a kiss to her neck. 

“Good. I want *you*.”

Their kiss is hot and wet and it melts into a gasp from her as his hands roam her body, mapping out the dips and rises of her muscular body. 

“You’re awfully strong.” He muses as he pulls away, unbuttoning the clasps of her bolero. “You must be, for a dancer so talented.”

And then — the clothing covering her chest is off, and she kneels in front of him, petite breasts on full display for him and him alone. 

“Up.” He commands, and lifts her by her hand to straddle his lap, hands reaching over the backs of her thighs and pinching at her ass. Nei took him carefully by the shoulder as she wrapped her legs around his waist, breath hot and heavy. 

She basks in this feeling for a moment, closing her eyes and feeling her own arousal shift, pushing her hips up against his and feeling his hardness through his pants. 

“S-Solus.” Nei huffed, feeling her embarrassment creeping in around her. 

He shushes her, head tilted back as she grinds against him. 

“Don’t. Let me take care of you.” He coos, that devilish smile playing on his lips. His hands roam her body, squeezing at her breasts and feeling them up, swiping his thumbs over her nipples until they pebble under his touch. 

“My my, so eager.” Solus says through his smile, “I’d say that you want me more than I want you.” 

She lets go of his shoulders and runs her hands down his bare chest, stopping at his pelvis. She can feel his hardness grow inside his trousers, and decides to relieve him of the pressure. 

He looks more than pleased as he watches her climb down from her straddle and settles between his knees again, his hand turning to grip at her hair and pull her up for a kiss. She melts into him, squeezing her eyes shut and absolutely reveling in the feeling of his lips on her. 

Her fingers are dextrous as she unbuckles his belt, pulling open the fly of his pants and finally, *finally*, peeling away his boxers underneath to reveal his flushed and aching cock. 

He hisses with relief as she touches the base of his shaft, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before pressing her lips to the tip of his cock, smearing his precome over her lips before giving his cock a gentle lick, lowering herself to his base before giving him a long lick from his balls to the tip. 

“Fuck.” Solus breathes, his grip on her hair not relaxing one bit as she parts her lips and sinks down onto his cock, swallowing over him again and again. 

She chokes, pulling away with a lingering suck, eyes batting seductively up at her Emperor. 

His hips jerked uncontrollably as she rolled the flat of her tongue on the underside of his cock, thumb stroking at his balls. He let out a ragged moan, grip on her hair tightening further until she practically choked from the pain in her scalp. 

Nei sunk down to his base once again, taking his cock into her throat and swallowing around him, not stopping for a breath or moment of respite. 

“Yes, just like that, dear.” He says, relaxing his grip on her hair and petting down her head, hips twitching as she locked her lips on the bottom quarter of his shaft and began sucking, bobbing her head up and down. Her eyes never left his as she sucked, swirling her tongue on the underside of his cock. 

Nei pulled back once again, feeling his cock twitch in her mouth. Knowing he was close to finishing, she had half a mind to leave him there, begging for his release. 

She smiled up at him, and he quirked an eyebrow down at her. 

“Now is not the time to be playing games, little dancer.”

That voice. That husky, sexy voice. He leans down to her ear to say it, and it sends shivers down her spine as he whispers in her ear. His cock stands hard in her hand, flushed and throbbing, and Nei bites back a moan as she nods her head, reminded of her place. 

Her lips meet the tip of his cock once again, and as her hand wraps around the base of him, she can feel him gripping the back of her head again, this time pushing down, using her throat as it was meant to be used. 

When he came, her nose was buried in his pubic hair, ropes of hot, sticky cum traveling down her throat, giving her no choice but to swallow. She groans around his shaft, the vibrations causing his cock to twitch in her throat, making her cough and choke around the sputtering intrusion. 

Eventually, he pulls her back off of his cock, hands petting through her hair, holding back curses as she presses her face into his thigh, gasping for breath. She whimpers low, clutching the hem of his shirt as he sits there, pleased with himself.

“Y..Your Radiance…” She breathes, forgetting. He only clicks his tongue at her, taking his pointer finger and hooking it under her jaw, forcing her gaze up into his golden eyes.

“Now now, little dancer. I believe it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic and want to join a community of Emet-Fuckers, Zenos-Fuckers, or Anyone-else-Fuckers, then head on down to Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Discord server! https://discord.gg/MguAnMZ


End file.
